


See you

by Jayvee11



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of drugs, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayvee11/pseuds/Jayvee11
Summary: Bandit is a troubling individual. Luckily, Blitz is there for him.(Inspired by the work of Unscgrif on Tumblr. Check em out!)





	See you

Blitz was leaving for a mission.

What mission, Bandit never really bothered to check. Something about a serial killer, that’s all he managed to gleam from the obligatory boring briefing everyone on base was forced to attend. The room was hot, the lights were dim, and if the voice droning on about victims and suspects could be more boring, Bandit would’ve fallen asleep already. Eventually, enough is enough before he sighs, scratches his back, and takes an early leave. Some looked in his direction, some kept their eyes glued to the fluorescent screen from which images of faces, buildings, and mutilated copses flashed. No one bothered to stop him.

Bandit was not a social person. A polarizing figure amongst the rainbow personnel, who many would describe as a lone wolf. That, or cheeky bastard, at least.

He stood off to the sides, made jokes at people’s expense, and pulled pranks that ran the gauntlet from “actually pretty funny” to “you could have killed him”. Always getting on people’s nerves, while spitting acid at anyone that couldn’t mind their damn business. No one bothered to count how many fights he got in, and frankly, most didn’t care. 

He had his friends, sure. Smoke and him got along well enough; both liked messing with people. IQ and Jäger were colleagues of course, couldn’t forget about them if he tried. Lion and him had similar demons to deal with, and whatever the hell him and Dokkaebi had going on, with their constant snarking and prank wars, it probably qualified as friendship.

Course, he had his enemies too.

Many, many enemies. 

Bandit was not an idealistic person. He’s seen to much, hurt too many people to see the world as a kind place. It’s a dog eat dog world out there, where the end justified the means.

A world that gave him a paycheck to hurt innocent people.

Bandit walked faster.

Where he was going, hell if he knew. He just had to get away, get some fresh air and clear his head. He knew dwelling on the past was pointless; what happened happened. His stint as a double agent at the hell’s angels was done and over. No more drug dealings; no more jail time; no more taking lives to keep his cover.

Bandit starts sprinting.

He should go to the roof, he thinks.  
It’s the only place they’re allowed to smoke on the damn base that doesn’t include a five minute jog off into the woods. Cigarettes were the one vice he couldn’t quit. Damn it if six was gonna try and take that from him.

When you deal drugs at the hell’s angels, it’s only natural you’re expected to use ‘em yourself. Add in the constant alcohol and parties, and you get one hell of a mess.

Bandit remembers the picture they took of him when he was done his time. Swollen eyes with dark bags, teeth black and yellow, with an unshaven face of four years. He lost 40 pounds total. It took months of rehab for him to get back on his feet. The relapse and migraines were unbearable; the nightmares even more so.

He’s at the top of the steps now. Hastily, the door is flung open.

A cool breeze assaults his face, bringing him back to his senses. its evening now, the sun on the horizon casting everything in purple and red.

Bandit peers over the edge, a rail being the only thing separating him from falling. An armored vehicle roars its engine as supplies are carried and loaded in the back. It’s mostly the maintenance crew working, though some of the more built operators are helping get the job done. He spots Sledge and Valkyrie talk about something; heavy-looking boxes cradled in their arms. Montagne is outdoing everyone, Echo silently watches everything going on, Blitz is helping move boxes-

Blitz.

Bandit stared at Blitz for what feels like minutes. Blitz was his boyfriend; his jovial, idiotic boyfriend of 2 years. 

They met just after bandit’s promotion, when Blitz was relocated from Kosovo. Bandit would be lying if he said he didn’t find Blitz annoying at first. He was too cheery; to carefree to be a killing machine. His unrelenting attempts to be friendly didn’t help endear him to Bandit, either.

And, yet, Blitz never gave up on getting closer to Bandit. It didn’t matter what Bandit said or did. No amount of insults or pranks was gonna stop him.

Bandit was wrong to think Blitz was incompetent. No, if anything, Blitz was the most strong-willed person he’s ever met. No matter how much blood he shed or how many bullets he fired, Blitz smiled through it all.

Bandit examines Blitz as he walks around the ground, watches him hoist gear over his shoulder while Ash berates at him for “improper handling of equipment”. Blitz just laughs before shuffling what he’s holding.

Bandit sits down against the railing. He’s tired; it’s been a bad day. Pulling out his lighter, he pops a cigarette in his mouth before igniting it, taking a long draw and exhaling. He stays like that for several minutes, just smoking while listening to the shuffling going on behind him; memorizes the shadows in front of him. Bandit rests his eyes, and sighs.

...And jumps at the sound of the roof door slamming open, loud steps quickly following.

“We have a bedroom, you know. Unless your trying to sleep in random spots on base. In which case, godspeed Dominic.”

It’s Blitz.

“Yes, I was, actually.” Bandit retorts, with the usual playful banter he has with his boyfriend. “Thanks for making a sonic boom with that door. Really appreciate it.”

“Oh, you’re welcome dear. I just really wanted to make my presence known to the world.” With that, Blitz raises his hands into the air with dramatic flourish. “Hello, world!”

“Every day you amaze me.” Bandit hoisted himself up with a groan, putting the leftover butt of his cigarette. “And every day I wonder how I put up with you.”

“I think they call that the power of love, though it could just be because I amuse you; you never know.” Blitz placed his hands behind his head.

“Well it’s something, that’s for sure. Anyways, why’d you come up here? I know you’re getting to that age where you forget things, but you’re leaving in an hour y’know.”

Blitz pauses, thinking over his next words carefully. Removing his hands from his head, he looks straight into Bandit’s eyes.

“Because you looked troubled.”

Well, that was forward, Bandit thinks to himself. “Don’t be sappy.”

“Hm, well, maybe it’s just in my nature to be sappy. But really, I just wanted to see you before leaving.”

“Well, here I am in all my glory. Try not to gawk.” Bandit walks towards Blitz, then stops and raises his arms.

“How can I not, when i’m facing the most attractive man alive?”

“I’m wooed, truly.”

Blitz laughs at that, before closing in on Bandit. They’re close enough to hold hands now, to embrace one another.

Blitz looks up into Bandit’s dark eyes, Bandit looks down into Blitz’s starry ones. Blitz sees all the stress that’s accumulated over the years. Bandit does a good job at hiding it-he’ll give him that. Blitz just wonders if he can be the one to help him deal with that stress.

The warm feeling on Bandit’s lips startles him at first. Blitz was always a rather forward person with his affections, but to kiss him so suddenly made Bandit’s eyes widen.

Blitz releases his lips from Bandit’s.

“I gotta go now. It’ll only be four days they say. Try not to fry anyone’s brain while I’m gone.”

And with that, Blitz turns and walk towards the exit. Turns and leaves Bandit by himself.

He’s at the door when he feels a pair of arms wrap themselves around his chest.

Bandit presses his chest to Blitz’s back. They’re sharing body heat now, neither speaking; only soft breaths escape their lips. Pressing his face into his boyfriend’s neck, Bandit places a gentle kiss on his shoulder. 

A soft feeling on his wrists draws Bandit’s attention away from Blitz’s neck. Blitz is prodding at his hands, silently asking him to open his palms. Bandit obliges, and soon Blitz takes Bandit’s palms into his own.

They stay like that for a solid minute, Blitz running his thumbs over Bandit’s wrists; Bandit humming into Blitz’s ear. They’d stay like that forever if they could.

“Blitz! Where are you!?”

The sound of old man Thatcher brings them back to reality. Reluctantly, Bandit pulls away from Blitz to let him leave.

“Take care.”

“You too.”

Once Blitz’s gone, Bandit hesitates following him through the door. Deciding to get one last look at the horizon, he soon goes back over to the edge, and crosses his arms over the railing. The sound of voices below grabs his attention; looking down, he sees everyone going on the mission being lined up and filed into the bus. Blitz is among them, of course, standing far in the back.

Suddenly, Echo walks out from where the shade he’d been in and saunters over to Blitz. Blitz turns and looks at him, before Echo frowns, motioning with his hands to to back around. Blitz awkwardly obliges, and with that Echo reaches out and grabs something off his back.

A tiny yellow sticky note, with the words ‘Kick me!’ written boldly on it.

Blitz makes an indignant noise, turning back towards the roof to find the culprit, but by then, Bandit’s long gone.

Bandit was an opportunistic person.


End file.
